The subject matter disclosed herein is related to a medical table and an X-ray imaging apparatus and more particularly to a medical table in which a top plate for a patient to lie on is supported by a pedestal base in a manner to be able to move parallel to a plate surface and an X-ray imaging apparatus having such a medical table.
A medical table used in X-ray photography is so constructed that a top plate for a patient to lie on is supported by a pedestal base. An X-ray receiver and an X-ray film cassette are provided in the pedestal base. The X-ray receiver and the like receive X rays coming through a patient and the top plate from an X-ray source. The top plate can move parallel to a plate surface over the pedestal base (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6(1994)-47040).
When moving the top plate manually, an operator holds an edge of the top plate or the like with fingers to move it. At this time, care must be taken not to hit the fingers against the pedestal base or jam the fingers. Particularly when moving the top plate with a patient on it, special care must be taken because it moves by inertia.